Saya
is the main antagonist from Namco × Capcom. She is a and high-ranking member of the criminal organization "Ouma" from the Material World, a rival of the Shinra organization. Saya also appears as an enemy in Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier and as support character in Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED, where she can team up with her rivals Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu. History Ten years before Namco × Capcom, Saya fought against Reiji's father, Shougo, and hit Reiji in the head when he tried to protect his father, passing out. When Reiji awoke, Shougo was dead, and he believes Saya was the one responsible for it. When she meets with Reiji and Xiaomu again, she never misses an opportunity to get one last taunt in before she escapes their grasp. Namco × Capcom Saya teams up with several villains like M. Bison and the Grandmaster. Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier Saya somehow survived the events from Namco × Capcom, and she was sucked into a flux while being pursued by Reiji and Xiaomu. Being stranded on an unfamiliar world hasn't stopped her scheming ways, however, and she uses every trick up her sleeves to get what she wants. Project X Zone Saya is involved with her chaotic antics of Ouma once again, this time pairing with Oros Phlox kingpins Due Flabellum and Meden Traore, and another select handful of villains from Namco, Capcom, and Sega franchises. It isn't known why she is alive after having been shot in the head by Reiji Arisu in Namco X Capcom's final battle climax, but her connections with 99 likely respawned her in the mindset of keeping the Ouma organization alive. She first appears in the game when the player reaches Akihabara for the first time, and becomes a major enemy shortly after Reiji and Xiaomu become a playable unit, that is, until Chapter 25: A Storm Of Romance. There, Saya realizes that Oros Phlox had been abusing her Byakuya X units for purposes she hadn't originally intended. Realizing this, she decides to end her involvement with Oros Phlox's scheme by informing a majority of the heroes, including Reiji and Xiaomu, all of what the corporation plus any third-party organizations had yet planned to carry out, and ultimately defects to the same side as the heroes for the purpose of destroying Oros Phlox. She even goes as far as abandoning her henchmen, Dokumezu and Dokugozu behind, seemingly betraying them also. Misinterpretations Saya's characterization as an unapologetic terrorist tends to be washed over by her fandom who portray her as a motherly person who wants to make the world a better place. This is in contrast to how she willingly goes as far as to team up with genocidal villains without a care what they do in their respective worlds after Ouma wins. Prior to her first death she asks Reiji to deal the finishing blow to her in order to avenge his father's death. It is later revealed near the end in project x zone 2 she has cloning technology where she can transfer her soul into another new body of her own. Thus showing Saya was indeed messing with Reiji's head he would get the closure he needed by killing her and it was all in vain. Chapter 13 in the first project x zone game reveals Saya can break the fourth wall by switching around the games soundtrack like the song Path to Certain Victory. This can be assured the tear drop music that plays in the sequel is likely Saya playing this to anger Reiji again, so she can get the last laugh once more before succumbing to her wounds. Gallery SRTEFSaya.png|Saya in Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier SRTEFESaya.png|Saya in Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED Ouma.png|Saya and her minions Category:Namco × Capcom characters